The instant invention relates generally to insect killing devices and more specifically it relates to an insect swatter.
Numerous insect killing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to kill and hold insects thereto. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,856; 3,798,828 and 3,984,937 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.